Blood and Peace
by paradoxtruth
Summary: What if EVERYONE from the Ark comes to earth 18 years early. Clarke as a baby is used as a bargain chip for peace. Clarke grows with the grounders, and clashes with a rude space walker called Bellamy. Total Bellarke, & Linctavia! This is Clarke's journey to find who she really is and some romance along the way! a bit AUish
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All! My first fanfic so please review and critique at your own risk. I apologize for grammar mistakes. Please :)**

**Intro: So basically the Ark came 18 years ago and Clarke is used as an exchange, and kinda AUish in a way. But all characters are the same, Lincoln may be slightly OOC. But anyways EVERYONE from the ark came to earth 18 years earlier so Clarke grows up with the grounders and this is her journey as she finds her self, and of course some romance ;) **

**Please leave a review! **

18 years ago

Day 93: Abby

They are trying to deal with the unruly grounders. They talk of war and not of peace, I don't want this child to come into this world like this. The ark thinks they can come down here and control all those who don't bow down to them. They are wrong; the grounders are coming and won't hesitate to attack. Aurora says that they are not all monsters; she believes in them, she _sleeps _with them. While we have winter to worry about, and the grounders, which laugh behind our backs, and wait until we die a cold death. I need her to be safe and sound; I don't want her to grow without warmth. The grounders came for me and offered me an exchange and I'm seriously considering their offer. It can save both my child and the our people. It's worth the risk, the grounders haven't had one in ages and they believe _she_ will be of great use. I'm going to do the exchange, of course I told Jaha. Jaha said to forgive him but he thought the sacrifice i would have to make is really risky but necessary for the survival of _our_ people. I didn't dare tell Jake he would hold me down and keep _her_ away from me. I would meet them at first light tomorrow ready for the trade. Peace for my blood.

Present:

Day 6,535: Clarke

Its eyes were watching me, although it didn't know what I was it stared into my soul knowing what would come next. Anya said they were stupid animals just walking food with legs. This one knew and she planned to outrun me. I stepped forward, it stopped and ran. The chase was the best part of the hunt. The deer's agile legs carried her far, but of course not enough to save her life. She lightly jumped into the river and crossed it. On the other side she dried herself and looked back and me with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Damn animal! She knew I couldn't cross the river that was the space walkers territory. Mama told me they were rude people with no manners and no respect for the elders and tribes of the realm, so far I hadn't met any spacewalkers yet. The kept to themselves and so did we, well some of us. There was gossip around the village that some men, warriors to be exact, would fall in love and bed the women from the space walker territory. That was just gossip, I quickly headed back to the village it was almost sundown and Anya would be expecting me to help her prepare for dinner.

"Hey, Blue!" someone shouts. I roll my eyes that nickname has been with me since I was born, when they first discovered that I was the only one born with blue eyes in the tribe. I see that Lincoln is calling me over he is skinning the kill he got today, preparing it for dinner. I walk over to him.

"Hey" I say. He smiles and laughs.

"Why are you always so moody Clarke?"

"Why are you never serious?" I reply. He just smirks, and laughs.

"Because life is short, hey I'm taking people to go gather wood and supplies later, want to come?" He asked with a wink. I sighed, I knew Lincoln was going to go see the spacewalkers, they had no idea. But the Grounders always look forward to see the spacewalkers, or the better word spy on them. I shook my head.

"One day Anya is going to catch you and she won't be happy!" I replied. He shook his head and looked me in the eyes. "Why do you always do what she tells you? You need to learn to let go Clarke!" He said seriously for once. I sighed, it wasn't that simple Anya was my older sister, and I was the daughter of a high warrior and huntress, I couldn't just fool around like the other teens in the village. I can't afford to lose favor in the village; I was the only known healer. Anya was disgusted that I would chose something that could shame our exterior facade, that we were strong and emotionless beings that only knew how to destroy, maim, and kill.

"Maybe next time Linc" I replied with sad eyes, I did long to see the space walkers. Anya and Mama never let me get too close to them. Papa didn't like me, therefore he didn't really care what I did he never saw me as his daughter. But he respected the gift that I had to heal people _our_ people, so I was somewhat important to him. Lincoln just shrugged, and walked away, but not without "spilling" the entrails and blood next to my feet. I glared at him, he just giggled like a little girl.

"Jerk!" I yelled. He just laughed hysterically while walking away. Lincoln is always getting into mischief, and Anya continues to question his loyalty to our tribe, supposedly, he hid a girl in his cave, she is a spacewalker. Well its just rumors, Lincoln isn't that stupid. Although I do wonder why he is always the one to plan these "gathering supplies" trips, just to take a peek at the space walkers. I start to go home, our humble little hut, which by the way isn't as shabby as the others, considering my father and mother were the leaders of this tribe.

"Clarke!" Anya furiously yelled. I flinched. She came my way with her face paint smeared all over and her hair even more disheveled than it usually is. "Where have you been!?" She yelled at me. I just looked at her, with a look of disdain.

"Hunting for our dinner, smart one." I said while rolling my eyes. Although Anya was the best warrior she was a lousy shot, and couldn't hunt if her life depended on it. She crossed her arms and glared, she should be more thankful, our parents know nothing about her inability to hunt. They would shun her, and make her wed the nearest clan leader. A wife Anya was not, I shrugged my shoulders.

"I didn't get her today"

"Again" She said with a satisfied smirk on her face. I shrugged my shoulders, and started to head out the door. She quickly pulled my hair, and pain came instantly, she whispered the same words that always hurt me. She always ended with "Hurry back...Blue eyes" she bitterly said.. When Anya calls me that I always felt like I didn't belong, like she hates me, just like she hates the space walkers. She then lets go of my hair and I quickly grab my bow and arrows and my cloak with the black mask, and quickly get out of the house, and run to the animal traps we've set up.

Bellamy POV:

"Fuck you! Bellamy!" Octavia yelled at me. She's just a stupid kid, trying to go meet the grounders and I told her no, because of that guy I hear people talking about that she spends time with. He's a grounder for goodness sake. She walks away from me, I follow. She abruptly stops and turns to face me.

"Just because you joined the guard doesn't mean you have put even more stupid rules for me to follow" She pouts.

"Like hell it does, now it just means I have a gun I can freely use." I retort. She rolls her eyes and stomps her feet, and screams in frustration, she quickly walks towards the woods. I run up to catch up to her, grab her by the arm and drag her all the way to our room. Lock the door, I hear her pounding on the door. "Not funny Bellamy! come on let me out!" she shouts.

"Tomorrow! This is for your own good!" I reply. She once again screams in frustration, and starts yelling obscure words at me, that shouldn't be used by a lady. I shrug and check the time, and realize that its time for me to patrol the wall. Mom told me they built the wall after the second winter, the first was the worst she remembers people starved, and many died. The grounders didn't intervene at all they didn't help, and I don't blame them. The council is a pain in the ass, and declares regulations that make no sense, mom used to say that it is still the same as it was in the Ark the counsel trying to control what little resources we have and arresting the innocent. I shake my head, and try not to think about mom, she died a year ago. Octavia is the only person I actually care about, that's why I'm trying to keep her away from all the dangers of earth, it feels like we've arrived just yesterday, discovering new dangers every day. Losing people to little things like the cold, or a deep cut. It's crazy.

I suddenly see Murphy coming towards me to relieve me of my shift. I give a curt nod, and make my way to Octavia and I's quarters. I unlock the door and see that the room is vacant. Shit! How the hell did she get out. I quickly search the halls of the ark ship that we've been living in. I spot Shumway and asked him if he's seen my sister he nods and point in the way of the woods. I don't waste time and make my way to the woods gun in hand, it getting dark soon, and Octavia being who she is won't be able to make her way back in the darkness. She's all I have and she's twice as stubborn, right now my worry outweighs the anger that I feel.

"ARGHHHHHHH!" Someone screams. I quickly run in the direction the scream came from. I see Octavia; an animal trap has got her calf. Blood covering the grass around her. And then I see _it_. The grounder he dons a black mask and he's crouched next to her examining her leg, putting some weird green thing on her calf.

"Hey!" I shout, raising my gun pointed at his head. He quickly jumps back startled, and in a second he takes out his bow and arrow ready to attack also. Octavia is losing consciousness.

"No! Bell...he ...help" She quickly blacks out. I growl, and shout "Lower the damn bow" The grounder shakes his head and pulls back the string. I shoot his leg, he screams and falls to the ground. I quickly stand in front of him.

"Take off the damn mask, _Grounder!_" I spit out. He takes of his mask.

_Her _blue eyes stare back at me, like she stares death in the face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello All! Just a quick update. Sorry for the rambling, but anyways I want to thank everyone for supporting by following, favoriting and reviewing. Ya'll are what keep me motivated! I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes, nobody's perfect. Sorry I kinda suck at medical stuff that goes on; I shall try to get better at it though. Once again thank you for the support on this story!**

Mama was right spacewalkers are rude. Here I was helping the girl from losing too much blood. And this ape comes out and has the nerve to point the gun at me while I was helping one of their own. He shot my leg, that bastard. And he has the nerve to tell me to take off my mask. His face when he realizes grounders actually look human was priceless. I give him a glare, because it will be the thing he remembers when he takes my life. If its one thing Anya taught me it's to never back down, fight until you last breath. That is what I intend to do. He staring back at me with a look of disbelief, but wariness, I roll my eyes. Great first spacewalkers I meet and all they do is bring me trouble. I choose my next words carefully.

"I can help" I say. He looks at me in disbelief, but quickly it turns into mistrust. He shoves the tip of the gun in my face, and shakes his head.

"What do you know? For all I know you could kill her and claim you tried to save her!?" He says. I roll my eyes are all these spacewalkers ass munchers like this one or is it just this ape.

"Listen, she's losing a lot of blood and those traps are laced with a certain herb that makes you go blind if not treated quickly. So the only way to save her from going blind is to let me help you! Understand _spacewalker!" _I spit out. He squints his eyes, and gives me glare. He sighs and rubs his chin.

"Fine" He says. He slowly lowers the gun, and says "Any funny business and I'll shoot your brains out. Understand _grounder!" _He says it as an insult just as I said the same to him. I sigh,

"Okay! You're either going to have to come back to the village with me or wait until I come back with the necessary tools to help her." He gives me an incredulous look.

"No chance, Princess. How about I go with you to make sure you don't take off and bring any more of your grounder friends."

"Okay but you're going to have to leave the gun an- Wait! what the hell did you just call me Princess?" I raise my eyebrows in disbelief. He smirks

"Yeah it suits you, with you trying to spout orders at me like I'm your lapdog." He says with disdain. I roll my eyes, and keep the lovely words I have for him in my head.

"Okay" I say slowly. "Wear my mask, and cloak, I'm going to try to remove the trap from her leg, the blood will continue to flow we have about 10 minutes tops. We need to move fast, my village is not far." I quickly say while moving towards the girl and examining the trap around her calf. He just stares at first and takes a deep breath. My leg is burning but luckily I have the salve that Monty makes, and apply it to my leg and it starts to slowly numb the pain. I suddenly feel no pain at all. I sigh in relief, I look at my wound, and take out the bullet nothing major has been damaged, I've had worse. Like the time when Anya "accidently" let the panther bite my torso, until she killed it when my body was almost disfigured and I was on the brink of death. The scars ran deep.

The space walker gets ready, I take the trap of the girl's leg, she wakes up and starts to scream, then goes back to being unconscious. I start running towards the village, "Come on space walker keep up" He grunts but doesn't reply. He should be thankful I'm saving his girl after all, and risking my own behind because of the fact that I'm bringing spacewalkers, more than one into the camp. I am going to be skinned alive if anyone finds out. I suddenly stop a couple yards from the village and look around to see if anyone is around. There is barely anyone close to the hut that I use to treat people. They are most likely at their huts preparing to eat dinner, or some other mundane task. I signal to the spacewalker to step forward. But notice that idiot still hasn't put on the mask or cloak.

"What the hell _spacewalker?! _Are you looking to get caught because your clothes and face will give it away?" I say. All of the men in our tribe have tribal patterns on their face, it isn't a big deal, but people notice especially if you are a man and are part of our tribe. You are basically required to hunt for your family; the markings would represent the man as provider and warrior for his family and tribe. We are the only tribe that does the marking of the face. The spacewalker would surely be spotted and questioned because of the lack of marks.

"My name is Bellamy by the way, _Princess." _He replies, while he starts to put on the cloak and mask. I nod and signal him to follow me into the hut. Of the few people that are put they barely give me a second glance, but they do notice the girl in Bellamy's arms. I sigh and walk briskly to the hut.

"Blue!" Someone shouts trying to get my attention. I don't turn around, and keep walking Bellamy hot on my trail. We enter the hut and I point in the direction of the medal cot in the center of the room.

"Set her down there, and don't take your mask off for any reason. Understand?" I say.

"As you say, _Princess."_ He says, his voice gruff, and full of worry probably for the girl or maybe because he's in a grounder camp, we're supposed to be the enemy.

"Don't worry your girlfriend will be fine." I say as I cut pieces or her jean off. He laughs without emotion.

"She's my sister. Her name is Octavia" I nod and start to clean the wound it's not as bad but the herb is starting to set in. I run to the cabinet and bring back the antidote and start to apply it to her wound. She grumbles a bit but other than that she still doesn't wake up. I end up cleaning and stitching the wound up. Because she's lost so much blood, she'll probably need to regain her strength with sleep. I look at Bellamy and he stares me back, I can barely make out his eyes through the mask. I cover Octavia with a blanket and set a pillow behind her head.

"Is she going to be alright?" He moves next to me.

"She will be, she just needs some rest it wasn't that bad." I offer him a small smile, and rest my hand on his shoulder. After all he is a human being although he is pretty irrational and his anger seems to get the better of him from what I know. But other than that he's just another person who cares for someone and needs help.

"I'm sorry I shot you" He says shyly.

"I think that-" I start to say when the door suddenly opens.

"Clarke, Vera told me you were here, are you- Oh who's this?" She says with her demanding voice. I gulp, It's my mom, she doesn't notice the Octavia's clothes because their covered by the blanket. But she notices Bellamy who looks like any other man from our tribe, but if he takes the mask off she'll know. She doesn't even question Octavia's presence she just thinks she's another girl taking a nap in the infirmary.

"Mother! I was just finishing up here, come let us start dinner." I slyly say. Trying anything to get out of this situation. She squints her eyes at me, clearly not buying it, and then she takes in my appearance

"Clarke, tell me who hell this is and why are you covered in blood?" she says. I look around nervously.

"Listen I think that we should all calm down here." Bellamy starts to say. I flinch, wrong move. Everything goes so fast, mother takes out her Jian sword, and has Bellamy by the throat. He holds his hands up in defense.

"Take off the mask, boy!" She shouts.

"Mother he's just-" I protest.

"Shut up, girl. He will take off his mask for me or face my wrath." Bellamy slowly takes off his mask. She smirks at the lack of markings. Her eyes are filled with bloodlust, and I know what will come next. She raises her sword.

"Mother! No! He is my lover!" I hear myself say. Bellamy looks at me in disbelief. My mother lowers her sword and gives me hard stare.

One thing is true. Spacewalkers only bring trouble

**A/N: I think. Cliffhangers are my best friend! Well sorry for the late ass update. I shall try to update every week, or maybe every three days depends on my schedule. Tell me what you think please! What do you guys think will happen next? Sorry once again that there wasn't a Bellamy POV the next chapter will definitely have one and maybe an Abby POV. We shall see! Thanks for the support!**


End file.
